The development and implementation phase of transferring a high-level user-specified image-processing algorithm to an FPGA is considered to be very challenging to even the most experienced engineers and designers. This challenge is increased when partitioning an image processing sequence across multiple FPGAs. Thus, there is a need in the programmable hardware field to create a new and useful method of partitioning an algorithm between hardware and software. This invention provides such a new and useful method.